Small arms may be defined as man-portable individual or crew-served weapon systems used against protected and unprotected personnel and light/unarmored vehicles. Man portable individual weapon systems such as an M4 carbine or AR-15 type firearm may be configured to mission requirements or individual preferences. For example, the stock of these weapons may be customized or adjusted for a user's size or preference. Adjustable stocks, however, may be connected loosely to these weapons, causing unwanted noise and movement. Additionally, these weapon systems may include laser pointers, fire control devices, night vision devices, optics, thermal weapon sights and other devices. Many of these accessories require one or more batteries to operate.